Le violeur
by cesc-fabregas15
Summary: Ma première fan fiction sur CSI. Cette story est consacré surtout a Sara, mais tous les personnages principaux jouent un role dans cette story. Je tiens a dire que les prinsonnages ne m'appartiennent pas.Sur ce bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

----- Ma premier fan fiction sur CSI. Cette story est consacré surtout à Sara, mais tous les personnages principaux jouent un rôle dans cette story.

Je tiens à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara était allongée dans son canapé, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il était 1 heure et elle n'était pas au travail, son médecin le lui avais déconseillé. Elle avait besoin de repos lui avait-il annoncé.

Sara : « Comment veut-il que je dorme avec un fou dangereux en liberté. »

Le médecin lui avait surtout conseillé de se détendre, car le stress n'était pas bon pour elle.

Elle le savait, mais elle travaillait sur une affaire assez stressante et vraiment horrible. Et savoir que ce fou était en liberté pendant qu'elle elle se reposait la rendait impuissante et elle détestait ce sentiment, elle l'avait trop ressentit enfant les fois ou elle se faisait battre ou quand elle voyait sa mère plein de bleus. Et ce sentir impuissante lui rappelais trop la nuit de la mort de son père, cette nuit ou sa mère avait failli la tuer. Les images se bousculèrent dans sa tête et elle ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir brutalement comme pour effacer les images qui remontait a présent.

Le médecin ne lui avais pas interdit d'y aller mais de se reposer et de ne pas aller sur le terrain, rien ne l'empêcher d'aller au labo. Elle voulut se lever et aller rejoindre les autres, pour oublier tout les images douloureuse de sa vie, mais il fallait pour une fois être raisonnable, il n'y avait plus que sa vie en jeu maintenant et voir Grissom risquait de la rendre hors d'elle et elle ne se sentait pas près a lui résister, pas aujourd'hui. Elle décida donc de rejoindre sa salle de bain et de se doucher comme pour oublier. Elle espérait que l'eau pourrait effacer ses souvenirs, comme elle avait effacé les traces de sang sur son pyjama et sur son corps des année auparavant mais malgré tout les efforts pour oublier, les images rester ancré dans sa tête. Elle décida malgré elle de rejoindre son lit, et d'essayer de dormir pour récupérer au plus vite pour reprendre le travail.

Pendant ce temps au labo, l'enquête piétinait, Grissom fit donc une réunion pour faire un bilan des maigres indices qu'ils avaient recueillit aux différentes scènes de crime.

Les experts étaient réunis autour de la table, Grissom exposa les faits.

Grissom : Nous avons 5 femmes enceintes violées et laisser pour morte au milieu d'une ruelle isolée. La première victime est décédée pendant le trajet à l'hôpital, la victime s'appelait Sophia Murray, âgée de 31 ans, enceinte de 3 mois, son fiancé était en France lors de la découverte du corps de sa femme. Aucune trace de sperme, d'empreinte ou autre indices. La seule chose qu'on sait c'est qu'elle revenait de chez son gynécologue et que son décès est du a un traumatisme crânien. La scène de crime a était examiné par Sara. 2eme victime Catherine ?

Catherine pris la parole : 2ème victime : Sandy KITSON 26 ans, enceinte de 5 mois, elle est retrouvée dans une allée sombre a quelque rue de la première scène de crime. Elle a des marques de violence sexuelle, mais aucune trace de sperme, cheveux ou autres indices. Ses jours ne sont plus en danger mais elle n'a aucun souvenir. Avant de se faire agresser elle venait des faire des courses avec ses amies dans un magasin pour enfants. On ne sait rien de plus.

Grissom : 3eme victime, Nick a vous.

L'expert expliqua a son tour son cas : Sydney Harper, 28 ans, enceinte de 5 mois. Elle est retrouver dans le même coin que les deux autres victimes, elle a des traces de violence sexuel comme les 2 autres, aucuns indices, ni trace de pas ou pneus, pas de témoins. Elle est a l'hôpital ses jours ne sont plus en danger mais comme la 2eme victime n'a aucun souvenir de son agression ou avant. Personne ne sais ce qu'elle faisait avant de se faire agresser ni avec qui elle était.

Grissom : 4eme victime, Greg vous avez découvert quelque chose ?

Greg prit la parole : Elle s'appelle Susy Taylor, 24 ans, enceinte de 2 mois. Elle est découverte à 2 rues de la scène de crime numéro 1. Elle se rendait chez son gynécologue qui se trouve être le même que la première victime. On l'a interrogé mais il à des alibis en bétons, il était en consultation avec une patiente et son fiancé qui ont tous les deux confirmé. On a rien trouvé sur la victime. Mais on a un témoin qui assure avoir vu une personne en pull noir examiner les lieux. Mais il ne peut pas nous faire de description. On a essayé de trouver d'autres témoins mais rien, nada.

Grissom : Bon la dernière victime retrouvée hier soir, Sara s'est rendu sur les lieux mais n'a rien trouvé, par contre elle a repéré une caméra de surveillance qui aurait pu avoir vu quelque chose. Le magasin était fermé, Greg et Nick vous irez récupérer les cassettes vidéo. La victime est à l'hôpital, Catherine et Warrick vous irez voir si elle se rappelle de quelques choses. Elle s'appelle Samia Nash, 28 ans enceinte de 4 mois. On n'a rien sur son emploi du temps avant l'agression.

Catherine : En faite on n'a rien dans cette enquête en clair.

Greg souffla : Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose, le crime parfait n'existe pas.

Grissom : Tout a fait, revenu s'en a l'enquête.

Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que les 5 victimes sont enceintes.

Nick : Leur prénom commence tous par un S, ca ne peux pas être une coïncidence, se serait trop gros !

Greg continua : La coupable doit connaître ses victimes, car Susy Taylor était enceinte de 2 mois et si tu ne le sais pas tu ne peux pas le deviner.

Nick excitée : Le coupable doit avoir accès au fichier des gynécologues, ou il travaille dans le domaine médical.

Grissom calma tout le monde : Les preuves, seuls les preuves comptent, vos théories sont bonnes mais on a rien, si sa se trouve le gars est juste un fou qui suit ses victimes pendant des jours.

Greg : Ouai ba il faut le coincer au plus vite car 5 victimes sa commence à faire beaucoup.

Grissom se leva imiter par ses collègues, ils avaient tous une taches à accomplir, ils se mirent donc au travail sans attendre.


	2. Chapter 2

Greg et Nick prirent la commission rogatoire laissée par Grissom et se dirigèrent vers la scène de crime numéro 5.

Nick : Je conduis !

Greg : Bon je n'ai pas le choix. Le jeune expert s'assit donc sur le siège passager et mit la radio.

Le trajet jusqu'au magasin se passa dans le calme, arrivait a leur destination, ils descendirent et entrèrent dans le magasin ouvert malgré l'heure tardive.

Nick : Bonsoir, Nick Stokes police scientifiques, et voici Greg Sanders mon collègue désolé de vous déranger.

Homme : Bonsoir, Dylan Cole, je suis juste le vendeur, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Greg : Nous avons remarqué que vous aviez une caméra de surveillance, nous aimerions récupérer les cassettes des trois derniers jours.

Dylan Cole : Heu, je vais appeler le patron, je ne veux pas avoir d'ennui.

Nick : Nous avons une commission rogatoire, votre patron ne pourra rien faire contre, mais appeler le!

Le serveur prit le téléphone est composa le numéro de son patron.

Greg et Nick écoutèrent la conversation, mais n'entendait qu'un seul correspondant.

Dylan : Allo Mr Evina ? C'est Dylan. …

Il y deux policiers qui veulent récupérer les cassettes vidéo, je ne sais pas quoi faire…

D'accord je vous les passes.

Le serveur tendit le téléphone vers les deux experts et Nick prit l'appareil.

Nick : Oui bonsoir, désolé de vous déranger, on enquête sur un viol et votre caméra de surveillance pourrait nous être très utile. Nous avons une commission rogatoire.

Mr Evina : Bon repassez moi le petit.

Nick au serveur : Il veut vous parler.

Dylan écouta les ordres de son patron et termina par un « désolé de vous avoir déranger »et il raccrocha.

Dylan au deux scientifiques : Suivez-moi !

Greg prit le devant et Nick suivit. Arrivez dans une petite salle isolée le serveur leur donna 6 cassettes vidéo.

Dylan : Voici les cassettes des 3 derniers jours, nous changeons régulièrement de cassettes, deux par jour.

Greg prit les cassettes et remercia le jeune serveur. Ils firent demi-tour et sortirent du magasin en remerciant le jeune serveur. Ils montèrent dans la tahoe et ils se rendirent au labo pour examiner les vidéos.

Pendant ce temps la Catherine et Warrick avaient pris la direction de l'hôpital pour examiner la dernière victime. Dans la voiture ils se mirent a discuter et la conversation dévia sur Sara.

Catherine : Il doit vraiment y avoir quelques choses de grave pour que Miss Sidle loupe une journée de travail surtout pour cette affaire qu'il lui tient a cœur.

Warrick : Oui tu m'étonne, Grissom n'a rien dit, et Sara n'a tenu personne au courant, ce n'est pas normal !

Catherine : Oui en plus de sa Grissom est distant et assez nerveux, ce n'est pas normal sa non plus !

Warrick : Tu as remarqué aussi, je croyais que je rêvais car Gil Grissom qui montre ses sentiments !

Catherine coupa net la conversation : On est arrivait !

Warrick descendit le premier et se dirigea vers le coffre pour prendre la mallette et rejoint sa collègue partie devant.

Catherine a l'accueil : Bonsoir, Catherine Willows et Warrick Brown, police scientifique, nous aimerions voir Madame Nash. Elle s'appelle Samia, elle est enceinte.

Standardiste : Bon faites vite alors, elle a besoin de repos, elle et chambre 109, 1er étage au fond a droite.

Catherine : Merci, nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps !

Catherine et Warrick se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la victime, Catherine prit des photos pendant ce temps la Warrick était resté a la porte et reçu un appel. Il hésita à décrocher mais quand il vit que c'était Grissom il décrocha.

Warrick : Allo Grissom ?

Grissom : Warrick, vous êtes à l'hôpital ?

Warrick : Oui, Catherine finit de prendre les photos.

Grissom : J'ai besoin de vous, on a trouvé un cadavre.

Warrick : Catherine a presque fini les photos, ont vous rejoins des qu'elle a finit !

Grissom : Bon je vous laisse l'adresse, mais venez sans Catherine, elle a déjà fait assez d'heures supplémentaires pour la semaine, je ne veux pas avoir de compte à rendre a Ecklis ! Déposez la chez elle et trouvez une excuse, je vous attends !

Warrick raccrocha et frappa deux coups doucement sur la porte et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrée. Une petite voix lui répondit et il entra, restant tout de même a une distance respectable de la victime, encore dénudée.

Warrick doucement a Catherine : Grissom vient de m'appeler, il m'a dit qu'on n'avait rien de plus se soir et que je devais vous ramener après. Vous avez bientôt finit ?

Catherine surprise : Comment sa rien de nouveau ? Et les casettes vidéo ? Et les habits de la victime ?

Warrick fut gêné et ne su quoi répondre.

Catherine rangea son matériel et ils quittèrent la pièce.

Ils descendirent en silence et dans la tahoe Catherine interrogea Warrick.

Warrick : Bon je ne vais pas vous mentir, on a retrouvé un nouveau cas, mais Grissom ne veux pas que vous veniez car vous avez assez d'heure supplémentaire et ce n'est pas le moment que Ecklis vienne foutre sa merde !

Catherine : Ok, je comprends, mais mon service ne se finit que dans 1heure, je vous accompagne.

Warrick : Je suppose que je ne peux rien faire ?!

Catherine : Oui, j'ai décidé de venir !

Ils se retrouvèrent sur les lieux en quelques minutes.

Grissom se retourna quand il vit des phares illuminait la scène de crime. Il fut étonner quand il vit une grande femme blonde sortir e la voiture, il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq secondes pour devinait que c'était sa collègue.

Warrick lui sorti de l'autre coté, prit sa mallette et rejoins son supérieur et sa collègue.

Grissom lança un regard noir a Warrick et ce mit a résumé la situation.

Grissom : Une jeune femme sans papier a était découverte morte, elle a était tabassé a mort, et dépouiller.

Catherine : Mais ce n'est pas la façon de faire de notre coupable !

Grissom : Justement, nous ne savons pas si cette victime a un rapport avec notre enquête. Si j'ai appelé Warrick c'est que c'était le seul qui n'avait pas eu à faire à une victime de notre violeur. Donc Catherine vous avez finit votre service, vous pouvez rentrer.

Catherine ne comprit pas la réaction de son supérieur mais ne voulut pas protester après tout, finir plus tôt était rare autant en profiter.

Elle prit son matériel et monta dans sa voiture, il partit et se dirigea vers sa maison situer a 30 minutes de la scène de crime.

Greg et Nick étaient rentré au labo et ils attendaient la fin de leur service pour partir, il avait finit de regarder la 1ere cassette qui n'avait rien donné et ils étaient fatigué et énervés de ne rien avoir. Il partir cinq minutes avant la fin de leur service, pour une fois qu'ils ne faisaient pas d'heures supp' on ne leur dirait rien.

Ils prirent leur voiture et prirent des directions opposés.

Pendant ce temps Grissom et Warrick fouillait partout, et le coupable semblait aussi méticuleux que le violeur sur lequel enquêtais Grissom et son équipe. Il n'y avait rien, aucun indice, aucuns cheveux, aucune trace de chaussures, rien sur la victime qui pourrait donner l'identité de notre tueur.

Warrick souffla en signe d'énervement : Comment peut-on violer et battre a mort une femme sans laisser une preuve ? Sans que personne ne vous ai vu ?

A ce moment Warrick se releva et tourna la tête dans tout les sens.

Grissom : Que cherchez-vous ?

Warrick : Une caméra qui pourrait avoir vu la scène, il y a beaucoup de magasin dans les alentours, Grissom je vous laisse je vais interroger les commerçants.

Grissom ne répondit pas et se remit a la quête d'un indice qui les ferait avançais.

Il avait fouillé et refouiller partout, chaque recoin, chaque bout de routes, rien.

Grissom se mit a la recherche de son collègue, il devait avoir finit leur service depuis plus de 2 heures maintenant et il était temps d'aller se reposer.

Grissom appela Warrick et l'expert sorti d'une boutique, et se dirigea vers son supérieur.

Warrick : Il y a 4 magasin qui ont des caméras de surveillance, un magasin n'a pas la vu sur la ruelle mais peut avoir filmé l'agresseur pendant qu'il cherchait ou attendait sa victime. 2 magasins on une vue sur la moitie de la rue, mais tourne continuellement donc n'ont pas du tous filmer, et la dernière est hors d'usage la nuit.

Grissom : Bien on rentre au labo déposez les prélèvements et on rentre.

Warrick prit le volant et pendant qu'il conduisait Grissom composa le numéro du juge.

Grissom : Bonjour Mr, désolez de vous déranger a cette heure.

Juge : Il n'y a pas de mal, vous avancez sur l'enquête ?

Grissom : On a trouvé un cadavre, une femme sans papier, tabassé a mort. Nous ne savons pas encore si c'est le même agresseur, mais il nous faudrait une commission rogatoire pour les caméras de la rue.

Juge : Je vous envoi sa dans la journée, bonne nuit Grissom.

Le juge raccrocha sans que Grissom ne puisse le remercier.

Grissom : Nous avons notre commission pour demain !

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le calme et arrivé au labo Warrick rentra directement chez lui épuisé.

Grissom quant a lui ne savait pas quoi faire, cette affaire l'inquiétait, et il savait que cela pouvait nuire a son travail.

Il décida de rentré chez lui, et en sortant de son bureau il vit un cadre de lui et son équipe accroché au mur, il fixa la photo et il se sentit mal, il avait l'impression d'être lâche. Comment pouvait-il encore lui faire du mal, comment osait-il encore trahir la confiance qu'elle lui portait. Et comment ferait-il a présent pour se regarder en face lui qu'il l'avait abandonner dans une situation critique dans un moment ou elle avait besoin de lui et par sa faute en plus.

Grissom tourna la tête, il s'oserait plus jamais la regarder en face, il n'oserait plus jamais SE regarder dans un miroir. Il avait honte de son geste, de ses paroles.

Il sortit de son bureau la tête basse, et le regard flottant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vous en pensez quoi pour le moment ? J'attends vos conseils et vos avis, je débute et j'espère que vous serez nombreux a me laisser vos avis et vos conseils ! **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara avait réussit a trouver le sommeil, mais au bout de deux heures, elle fut prisent des sanglots et se mit a se débattre dans son lit. Elle s'assit dans son lit et se recrovilla dans son lit. Elle savait que si elle fermait les yeux, les images de son passé remonterais a la surface et cela elle ne le désirait pas. Elle se leva et rejoignit son canapé. Elle alluma la télé pour combler le vide, pour combler ce silence pesant. Elle s'allongea sur son canapé et écouta la télé.

Au bout d'une demi-heure elle s'endormit.

Elle fit réveiller par les rayons de soleil qui lui tapait dans les yeux. Elle avait réussit a passer une nuit entière a dormir, enfin presque. Elle se sentait en forme, et cela faisait longtemps. Elle se sentit prête à affronter son travail, l'enquête et son stress. Mais elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle allait réagir face à Grissom. Enfin ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'a faisait souffrir et qu'elle devait l'éviter, mais cette fois c'était sérieux. D'un coté elle voulait vraiment une explication pour son comportement lâche et égoïste mais elle savait bien que Grissom n'était pas capable de s'expliquer sur ses gestes envers elle. Durant quelques instant elle s'en voulu a elle même de s'être accrocher, de lui avoir fait confiance et d'avoir espérer, mais Grissom ne changerait donc jamais.

Elle partie se préparer un déjeuner moins enthousiasme qu'a son réveil.

Grissom avait passé une journée bien triste. Il avait très peu dormit, il se demandait vraiment comment pouvait-il faire autant de mal a Sara, comment il pouvait être aussi lâche, mais il n'avait aucune réponse. Il se sentit ridicule de repousser une femme aussi belle et aussi parfaite que Sara. Il se maudit intérieurement de lui faire du mal, il l'aimait a en crever mais il se devait de l'oublier, elle méritait mieux que lui.

Dans sa voiture il était distrait, il failli griller deux feu rouge et de rentrer dans une voiture, mais par une chance incroyable il arriva sain et sauve au labo, ou pour une fois il n'était pas le premier, il était même le dernier. Il regarda sa montre, son service avait commencé depuis quinze minutes.

Il arrive au labo, la standardiste le salua, mais il n'y fit pas attention, et se dirigea dans son bureau. Il posa son manteau et prit le dossier qu'il avait remplit la veille, et se dirigea en salle de repos, il se doutait que ses collègues seraient la bas.

Il entra et examina la pièce d'un regard. Greg, Warrick et Nick discutait de football, Catherine buvait un café et au fond de la pièce il vit une brune de dos, il sut tout de suite de qui il s'agissait, il ne s'était pas préparé à la voir aujourd'hui, il paniqua, mais se força de ne pas le montrer. Il entra dans la pièce sans un mot, il s'installa en face de Catherine, et fixa un point imaginaire derrière cette dernière.

Grissom s'installa et ouvrit le dossier qui contenait des photos, et le rapport du légiste. Il attendit que touts ses collègues cessent leur activités. Des que chacun fut enfin disposer à écouter, Grissom commença.

Grissom: Une jeune femme d'environ 30 ans et retrouvé morte, battu a mort. Il fit passer les photos à Greg qui se trouvait a sa gauche, il savait que Sara était a sa droite et il fit tout pour éviter de la regarder. Le légiste a trouvé des traces de violences sexuelles. Cause du décès: traumatisme crânien.

Les photos avaient fait le tour et arrivèrent à Sara. Elle regarda les photos et la vue du sang l'écœura. Elle se leva et sortie de la salle en courant.

Dans la salle les 5 experts se regardèrent étonnés.

Grissom: Catherine, allez voir comment elle va !

Catherine: Allez-y vous, elle est plus proche de vous que de moi.

Grissom autoritaire: C'est un ordre. De plus, elle est dans les toilettes des filles.

Catherine se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Elle comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas normal. Sara qui manquait une journée de travail hier, Grissom qui arrivait en retard et Sara qui partait a la vue d'un cadavre. Tout sa ne tournait pas rond.

Catherine entra dans les toilettes et vit Sara en train de se mouiller le vissage.

Catherine ne sut par quoi commencer. Elle n'avait jamais eu de très bons rapport avec Sara, même si c'est dernier temps elles s'entendaient beaucoup mieux, enfin cela signifiait plus de prise de tête, elles n'étaient pas encore les meilleurs amies.

Catherine se décida comme même à parler.

Catherine: Sara sa va ? Tu es toute pâle !

Sara se regarda dans le miroir et c'est vrai qu'elle était vraiment blanche. Enfin son teint était déjà clair en temps normal mais la elle était blanche vraiment blanche.

Sara mentant: Oui, oui sa va aller. Je suis un peu malade.

Catherine: Tu n'aurais pas du venir si sa ne va pas !

Sara évitant la longue discussion: Sa va aller, merci! On y retourne car ils vont nous attendre.

Catherine ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage et suivit la jeune femme qui se dirigeait dans la salle qu'elle avait quittée quelques minutes auparavant.

Sara alla se rassoir, s'excusa et se remit dans l'enquête en esquivant comme même la photo.

Sara: C'est notre violeur ?

Grissom: Tout laisse penser que oui. Ils sont tous les deux aussi méticuleux, ils violent des femmes enceintes, dans les mêmes circonstances et dans des endroits similaires. Les seules différences sont que la notre victime a était dépouiller et tuer.

Greg: Donc on à rien de plus si j'ai tout suivit ?

Warrick reprit: Non, sauf les caméras de surveillance de magasins alentour, d'ailleurs Grissom on a reçu la commission ?

Grissom: Oui elle est sur mon bureau. Bon, Catherine et Sara vous aller voir Archie pour visionner les vidéos ramener par Greg et Nick.

Warrick vous venez avec moi récupérer les cassettes vidéo, et Nick et Greg vous avait un meurtre. Un homme tué pendant un braquage qui a mal tourné, Sofia vous attend là-bas.

Greg et Nick se levèrent les premiers et notèrent l'adresse laissait par Grissom puis sortir du labo.

Sara se leva et parti en direction du labo d'Archie, Catherine l'imita et le jeune technicien se retrouva entouré des deux criminalistes.

Warrick prit sa veste et rejoint Grissom dans son bureau, Grissom prit la commission rogatoire et il sortit accompagner de Warrick.


	4. Chapter 4

Greg conduisait la tahoe et Nick faisait le copilote. Ils arrivèrent enfin a destination, Sofia vient les accueillir.

Sofia: Martin Scott, 52 ans, mariés, deux enfants. Il a héritier d'une grande tante il y a deux semaines. L'héritage à créer des tensions dans la famille, et Martin Scott en a fait les frais.

Greg: Ok merci Sofia, Robbins est déjà la ?

Sofia: Oui il vous attend, il est à l'intérieur.

Sofia montra le chemin au deux criminaliste. L'endroit était sombre, mais on apercevait tout de suite que l'habitant était assez riche. Quelques tableaux recouvraient le mur, d'autres étaient au sol fissuraient ou cassaient. Des statuts de bronze étaient éparpillaient au sol, soit casser sois exploser. Il y avait eu une grande dispute ici, et il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un criminaliste pour s'en rendre compte.

Nick: Doc, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Doc: A première vue je dirais traumatisme crânien.

Greg: Oui a perdu énormément de sang! Il s'est carrément vidé de son sang !

Doc: Oui, il a était frapper par un objet lourd et dur, la plait est profonde .Bon je vous laisse. Nick tu a finit avec les photos ?

Nick: Oui, vous pouvez emmener le corps, on se retrouve pour l'autopsie!

Greg: Tu en pense quoi ?

Nick: Bagarre qui a mal tourné a priori. Mais avec qui et comment ?!

Greg: Bon je m'occupe des statuts, l'une d'elle a peut être assommée notre victime.

Greg se mit à examiner statuts par statue a la recherche de sang ou d'empreintes. Il y en avait une quinzaine, il en aurait pour une bonne heure.

Au labo, Sara, Catherine et Archie visionnait les vidéos une a une, mais la rue était sombre et les caméras de très mauvaises qualités. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que les 3 experts visionner ses bandes, Sara souffla en signe de désespoir, et Catherine comprit le malaise de la jeune femme face a cette affaire.

Catherine: Archie arrête, on prend une pause. Sara tu viens ?

Sara ne répliqua rien, elle se lava et suivit sa collègue. Elles se dirigèrent en salle de repos, Catherine pensait pouvoir enfin découvrir ce qui n'allait pas chez Grissom et Sara.

Catherine: Sara tu es sur que sa va aujourd'hui ?

Sara ne comprit pas le sens de la question, mais pour que Catherine s'intéresse a elle il fallait vraiment qu'il y ai un problème très visible.

Sara: Oui, pourquoi tu me pose cette question ?

Catherine hésite mais décida finalement de tout avouer a sa collègue.

Catherine: Tu loupe une journée de travail sans prévenir alors que cette affaire te tient vraiment a cœur, tu es écœurée a la vue d'une photo d'un cadavre, et tu t'énerve devant des bandes vidéos.

Sara comprit les interrogations de sa collègue mais elle fit signe de rien.

Sara: Pour hier, je n'étais vraiment pas bien, cette affaire et stressante et douloureuse à gérer et j'ai un peu les nerfs qui lâche en ce moment, d'ou ma réaction face a la photo. Je suis désolé si mon comportement est difficile à supporters.

Catherine ne voulut pas blesser Sara elle se reprit donc.

Catherine: Non, ce n'est pas le cas, je voulais juste savoir s'il y avait des problèmes.

Sara ne répondit rien et se mit a mangeais son sandwich végétarien. Plein de questions trottaient dans sa tête, elle aurait bien aimé parlais, dévoiler son secret, cela lui pesait tant qu'en parlais l'aurait surement soulagé mais elle ne pouvait pas en parler a ses collègues, elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde soit au courant.

Des que son sandwich fut finit, Sara se leva et déclara:

Sara: On s'y remet ?

Catherine: On y va, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose sur ses bandes.

Les deux femmes sortirent de la salle ou elles s'étaient isolée et partirent en direction du labo d'Archie. Le jeune expert, attendait les deux femmes pour reprendre, des qu'il les vu arriver il s'installa et attendit qu'elles soient prêtes pour redémarrer le visionnage.

Archie: Il nous reste encore 2 cassettes à visionner.

Sara: Bon allons-y !

Archie démarra la cassette, au bout de quinze minutes de visionnage, Catherine fit signe a Archie de revenir en arrière.

Catherine: Rembobine s'il-te-plait Archie.

Archie s'exécuta, et les 3 experts re-visionnèrent le morceau choisit par Catherine.

Catherine: Tu peux faire un zoom?

Catherine avait repérer une siluette sombre.

Catherine montra à Archie, l'endroit exact et le jeune homme fit les réglages nécessaires, et zooma sur l'homme qu'on apercevait.

Sara fixa l'homme, si elle aurait pu passer dans l'écran elle l'aurait fait.

Sara : Regardez, on dirait qu'il a un tatouage. Elle montra le poignet droit de l'homme.

Archie zooma une seconde fois et éclairci l'image pour apercevoir le tatouage. Il imprima l'image, l'image était encore sombre, mais les experts purent voir qu'il s'agissait d'une tête de bébé.

Sara: Archie tu visionne la fin sans nous, Catherine on va interroger les tatoueurs du coin ?

Catherine surprise: Mais il y en a au moins une vingtaine dans le périmètre des scènes de crime.

Sara: Autant s'y prendre maintenant alors!

Catherine: Sans commission rogatoire on ne peut pas faire grand chose !

Sara: Visite de courtoisie, ils pourront peut être nous aider, il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup d'homme qui se font tatouer un bébé sur leur bras droit!

Catherine acquiesça et se leva suivit de près par Sara.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers leur voiture et Catherine prit le volant.

Sara avait tracé sur une carte un cercle autour de chaque zone de crime, et un grand cercle pour délimiter un grand périmètre. Sara dicta le chemin a Catherine et elle arrivèrent au premier tatoueur.


	5. Chapter 5

Elles entrèrent.

Sara: Bonsoir, désolé de vous déranger a une heures aussi tardive, Sara Sidle, et Catherine Willows police scientifique, nous enquêtons sur une affaire et nous aurions besoin de savoir si vous avez eu des clients qui se sont fait tatouer une tête de bébé sur le poignet ?

Homme: Bonsoir, vous pouvez patienter quelques minutes, je vais regarder dans le fichier.

Sara et Catherine patientèrent pendant quelques minutes.

Homme: Non désolé, aucun de mes clients n'a demandé un bébé sur son poignet, désolé.

Catherine: Ok, merci de nous avoir renseignés, et encore désolés du dérangement, bonne soirée.

Les deux expertes sortirent du premier tatoueur, il leur en restait encore 9 a voir.

Catherine: Bon on va a ceux lui a deux rues?

Sara: Et si on se séparait se serait plus rapide ?

Catherine: Tu ne trouve pas sa dangereux ?

Sara: On a notre arme, et si on est vigilante sa devrait aller.

Catherine: Bon tu prends lesquels?

Sara lui montra sur la carte les 4 tatoueurs qu'elle irait voir, Catherine prit les 4 autres et elles décidèrent de se retrouver pour le dernier.

Catherine: Sois vigilante, et si tu a un problème tu m'appelle!

Sara: Ok, fais attention toi aussi!

Les deux expertes partirent chacune dans une direction.

Catherine avait pris ceux direction Ouest et Sara ceux direction Est.

Catherine arriva a son premier tatoueur.

Catherine: Bonsoir, désolé de vous déranger, je suis Catherine Willows police scientifique, j'enquête sur un meurtre. Et j'aurais besoin de savoir si l'un de vos clients vous a demandé de lui tatouer le visage d'un bébé ?

Tatoueur: Bonsoir, j'aimerai beaucoup vous aider, mais je ne suis pas le patron!

Catherine: Et ou pourrais-je trouver votre patron ?

Tatoueur: Il est dans l'arrière boutique. Je vous l'appel.

Le tatoueur appuya sur un bouton et d'une pièce sombre sortie un homme en costard cravate.

Homme: Oui Eric que se passe t-il ?

Tatoueur: Une femme de la police scientifique aurait besoin de vous.

Homme s'adressant a Catherine: Suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

Catherine suivit l'homme et se présenta.

Catherine: Bonsoir, merci de me recevoir à cette heure, je suis Catherine Willows du laboratoire de la police scientifique de Las Vegas, j'aurais besoin de savoir si l'un de vos clients a demandé une tête de bébé comme tatouage ?

Homme: Je vais regarder dans le fichier, mais je ne pourrais pas vous donner les noms!

Catherine: Je comprends mais juste savoir si il y en a!

Homme: On a deux personnes, un homme et une femme!

Catherine: L'homme se l'ai fait tatouer ou ?

Homme: Poignet droit! Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus désolé.

L'homme raccompagna Catherine jusqu'a la porte de sortie.

Catherine: Merci de votre aide, je reviendrai avec une commission rogatoire, bonne soirée a vous.

Catherine serra la main de son interlocuteur quand elle entendit un coup de feu retentir.

Elle sentit la peur monter en elle, elle sortit de chez son tatoueur et se mit à courir. Elle sortit son portable et appela Sara. Elle n'eut pas de réponse, et la elle commença à paniquer. Elle courait en appelant Sara avec son portable pour entendre le bruit.

Sara décrocha.

Catherine: Sara tu es ou ?

Sara d'une petite voix saccadée: Tatoueur ...

Catherine paniquée: Sara ???

Sara: 2 sur ... carte, ... sombre.

Catherine regarda sa carte et vit que le tatoueur deux se trouvait plus bas a sa droite. Elle se mit a courir, et elle vit un tas de gens dans un coin de ruelle, elle se mit a courir, son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine, elle sortie son badge et se créa un chemin dans la foule.

Quand elle vit une personne allongée au sol elle comprit que cette personne était Sara sa collègue.

Elle se sentit se raidir, mais il ne fallait pas flancher maintenant, restez calme et intervenir vite pour Sara.

Elle s'approcha de Sara et vit avec soulagement qu'elle respirait encore. Elle couvrir Sara avec son gilet.

Catherine choquée: Sara, tu dois tenir le coup!

Sara: Ma main.. gauche.. je l'ai griffer ... et je lui ai ... arraché les ... cheveux.

Catherine fut surprise que Sara lui parle encore de l'enquête.

Catherine se tourna vers la foule: Vous avez appelé les secourt ?

Un homme s'avança: Je suis médecin, je peux vous aider ?

Catherine fit signe a l'homme de venir.

Catherine: Elle s'appelle Sara!

Le médecin s'approcha de Sara et examina du regard l'étendu des blessures.

Catherine vit l'homme faire les premier secourt a Sara, elle le vit se mettre genou pour tenir la tête de Sara, elle avait étudié un peu la médecine enfin juste les premiers secourt et elle savait que les traumatismes crânien ou lésion au cervicale obligés ses premier secourt. Elle observa Sara allongée au sol. Son visage était ensanglantée du au saignement de son nez, son œil droit était noircit et gonflé, l'arcade ouverte laissé dégouliné le sang sur le visage de la criminaliste. Catherine remarqua que Sara était en position fœtale sur le coté droit les jambes repliaient sur le ventre, elle avait le bras gauche le long du corps et le bras droit contre le ventre.

Catherine pris son téléphone et téléphona au labo.

Catherine: Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle vient de se faire agresser!

Catherine: Appelez Grissom et donnez lui cette adresse: Rue Beattie je pars avec elle a l'hôpital.

Catherine raccrocha et elle entendit les secourt arrivait.

Sara: Catherine ... les indices !

Sara avait de plus en plus de mal a parlait.

Catherine s'approcha de Sara et fit les prélèvements sur la main gauche de sa collègue. Elle rangea tout dans sa mallette et s'approcha à nouveau de Sara.

Catherine: Sara, je suis désolée de t'avoir laissée seule, je m'en veux!

Sara: Tu n'y ... es pour rien !

Les secourt arrivèrent et Catherine du s'écarter pour laisser les secourt intervenir, elle aurait aimé partir avec Sara mais les médecins le lui interdit.

Catherine attendit donc seule l'arrivée de ses collègues.

Catherine a elle même: "Comment j'ai pu la laisser seule dans ce coin ?! "

Elle fut tirer de ses pensé par une voix masculine qu'elle connaissait.

C'était Warrick, elle se leva et alla se blottir contre lui, elle était en larme et Warrick la serra contre son torse musclé.

Elle ouvra les yeux et vit un Grissom inquiet, rongé par la peur.

Grissom inquiet: Comment va telle ?

Catherine essuyant ses larmes: Ils n'ont rien dit, Sara a tenu a ce que je fasse les prélèvements, ils sont dans ma mallette. Je suis désolé Grissom, je n'aurais jamais du la laisser.

Grissom en colère: Catherine, vous êtes sa supérieur, vous vous devez d'assurer sa sécurité, maintenant dégagez de la scène !

Catherine fut anéantie par la réaction de son patron, jamais il ne lui avait parlé comme cela !

Catherine blessé par les propos de Grissom: Maintenant qu'elle est à l'hôpital vous vous intéressez à elle! Sara sa fais sept ans qu'elle vous aime, et sa fais sept ans que vous l'a faite souffrir, alors maintenant qu'elle est dans une situation critique vous vous en voulez de ne pas l'avoir rendu heureuse ! Vous êtes un lâche, un minable Grissom, vous ne méritez pas Sara, et j'espère qu'elle va s'en rendre compte!

Grissom reçu ses propos comme une grosse claque. Il maudissait Catherine mais si les propos de sa collègue l'avait tant blessé c'est qu'ils étaient vrai et il se maudit plus qu'il ne maudit Catherine.

Warrick qui n'avait encore pas intervenu, pris Catherine par le bras et l'emmena hors de la vue de Grissom.

Warrick: Catherine calme toi, ce n'est pas en t'énervant ou en gueulant que sa va aller mieux pour Sara, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que le tueur allait s'en prendre a Sara car c'est victime sont des femmes enceintes et Sara ne l'es pas a ce qu'on sache, va faire un tour a l'hôpital.

Catherine n'avait pas écouté la fin de la phrase de son collègue, elle avait compris, enfin elle pensait avoir compris beaucoup de chose.

Un officier vient au contact de Catherine ce qui eu pour résultat de sortir Catherine de sa réflexion.

Warrick: L'officier va t'amener à l'hôpital, tu nous tiens au courant!

Warrick laissa sa collègue et rejoint Grissom à l' endroit ou Sara avait était retrouvé battu.

Warrick: On a quelques choses ?

Grissom énervé: Rien, a croire que le gars n'a pas de pied, pas de mains. C'est comme si personne n'avait jamais était dans cette ruelle avec Sara.

Warrick: On a déjà les prélèvements de Catherine, c'est déjà une nouvelle piste.

Grissom: Bon prenez ce coin, je prends celui la.

Les deux experts examinèrent chacun leur coin de ruelle.


	6. Chapter 6

Pendant ce temps la Greg et Nick, étaient rentré au labo pour examiner les empreintes, les statuts retrouvaient avec du sang et le corps de la victime.

Greg en arrivant au labo: Bon je vais voir si les empreintes sont dans le fichier, et je vais examiner le sang pour voir s'il appartient à notre victime.

Nick: Je m'occupe des empreintes, toi occupe toi du sang!

Les deux experts avançaient sur leur enquêtes sans se doutais de se qui était arrivé a leur collègue.

Catherine venait d'arrivais a l'hôpital. Elle se dirigea vers l'accueil pour avoir des nouvelles.

Catherine: Bonsoir, Catherine Willows, je suis une amie de Sara Sidle, elle a était admise au urgent il y a une trente minutes environ, vous avez des nouvelles ?

Réceptionniste: Désolé, je ne sais rien sur l'état de santé de votre amie. Mais vous pouvez attendre dans la salle d'attente, je vous tiendrai au courant.

Catherine alla prendre l'air pour se calmer, elle avait peur, elle avait déjà connu cette situation avec Nick mais cette fois c'était différent, elle se sentait responsable de ce qui arrivait à sa collègue, et ce qu'elle croyait avoir découvert lui aggraver le sentiment de culpabilité.

Elle décida de téléphoner à sa mère pour la prévenir qu'elle rentrerait plus tard.

Catherine: Allo maman?

Mère : Catherine sa va ?

Catherine: Pas trop, mais je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer.

Mère: Tu n'a rien au moins ?

Catherine: Non non, ce n'est pas moi, ne t'inquiète pas je t'appelle pour te prévenir que je rentrerais plus tard!

Mère: Ok, prend soin de toi !

Catherine: Embrasse Lindsay pour moi !

Et elle raccrocha, elle resta une bonne demi-heure assise sur le trottoir a imaginer la scène.

Sara allongée au sol essayant de se débattre mais l'homme la frappant! Catherine avait les yeux qui la brulait a force de pleurer, elle s'en voulait tellement, elle avait tellement peur. Elle n'avait jamais était très proche de Sara, même si récemment leur relation s'était nettement améliorer, les deux femmes se respecter et pouvait passer plusieurs semaines sans se disputer, mais elles n'étaient pas amies au sens propre. Catherine s'en voulut de ne pas avoir essayé de comprendre les réactions de Sara, de ne pas avoir essayé de la connaitre mieux. Elle décida de rentrer dans l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles, mais aussi pour être rassuré sur ses doutes.

Catherine retourna a l'accueil pour la seconde fois de la nuit.

Catherine: Avez-vous des nouvelles de Sara Sidle ?

Réceptionniste: Moi non, mais le médecin qui l'a prise en charge finit son service dans dix minutes, je peux vous l'appeler si vous voulez.

Catherine: Oui, s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de savoir!

Réceptionniste: Allez vous asseoir dans la salle d'attente, je vous l'envoi la bas!

Catherine: Merci.

Elle partie en direction de la salle d'attente, une fois là-bas elle examina l'endroit.

Il y avait des hommes et des femmes très inquiets, plusieurs femmes avaient les traces de mascara sur les joues. Des enfants pleuraient, criaient, des blessés attendaient qu'on viennent les examiner. Elle voulu partir de cet endroit, il y régnait une atmosphère pesante et dur a supporters, elle s'assit dans un petit coin et se mit à attendre l'arrivée du médecin qui viendrai calmer ses angoisses.

Au bout de cinq minutes qui parurent interminable pour Catherine, un médecin entra dans la salle d'attente.

Médecin: Bonsoir, je viens pour Sara Sidle, si vous la connaissez levez vous.

Catherine attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers le médecin qui avait prononcé le nom de sa collègue.

Médecin: Vous connaissez Melle Sidle ?

Catherine: Je suis sa collègue et amie, comment va-t-elle ?

Médecin: Suivez-moi, on va aller dans un coin plus calme.

Catherine suivit le médecin, elle senti un stress l'envahir, elle allait savoir, peut-être qu'elle serait rassurée mais elle côtoyait la mort presque tout les jours a son travail, et ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire.

Médecin: entrez et installez-vous.

Catherine s'assit sur un fauteuil, et attendit le bilan du médecin.

Médecin: Alors, la vie de votre amie n'est plus en danger, elle ...

Catherine sentit un poids tomber de ses épaules mais elle ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant.

Médecin: Elle a beaucoup de blessures, sa clavicule gauche, son nez sont fracturés, et 4 cotes sont elles aussi légèrement fracturée. La blessure la plus inquiétante était la blessure aux cervicales du au choc contre le sol surement, elle a eu de la chance qu'il y est un médecin qui lui a porté les premiers secourt. Sinon elle a des contusions au dos, mais la colonne vertébrale n'a pas était touchée. Quelques contusions aussi sur le bras droit et sur le visage autour de l'œil.

Catherine: Elle ne va pas avoir de séquelles neurologiques ?

Médecin: Non, son cerveau fonctionne normalement, il y aura surement une période douloureuse mais c'est chez toute les personnes victimes d'agression. Sinon vous ne voulez pas savoir pour sa grossesse ?

Heureusement qu'elle était assise car Catherine sentit ses membres se raidir, elle y avait pensé mais maintenant le médecin lui avouer clairement, si Sara avait perdu son enfant jamais elle ne lui aurait pardonnerait et jamais Catherine ne se le serait pardonnerait.

Le médecin sentit le mal aise de Catherine.

Médecin: Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

Catherine reprenant ses esprits: Non pas vraiment! Mais comment va son bébé ?

Médecin: Le bébé va bien!

Catherine pu enfin respirer normalement, elle sentit son corps reprendre le controle de ses membres et elle se sentit enfin soulagée, pas totalement certes car Sara était toujours au fond d'un lit d'hôpital mais elle allait s'en sortir vivante et son bébé aussi.

Médecin: On a fait les examens nécessaire, soit votre collègue s'est bien protégés, soit votre agresseur a épargné l'enfant.

Catherine: Donc sa grossesse se passera normalement ?

Médecin: Normalement oui, il faudra surveiller un petit peu plus mais le bébé et la mère devrait s'en sortir avec plusieurs semaines de repos et beaucoup d'intentions!

Catherine: Merci docteur, je pourrais la voir s'il-vous-plait ?

Médecin: Bon pas trop longtemps alors, elle a vraiment besoin de se reposer! Elle est dans la chambre 205!

Catherine: Merci docteur!

Elle sortie du bureau. Et se dirigea a la recherche de la chambre 205. Quand elle arriva devant la porte elle pris peur, et si Sara ne voulait plus la voir ? Et si elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais ? Et si ...! Pleins de questions vinrent lui occuper l'esprit mais elle réussir son courage et souffla deux coups avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle mit sa main sur la poignée, elle était froide, sa main par contre était moite, est appuya sur la poignet et se retrouva face a Sara enfin devant le corps endormi de Sara.

Elle s'assit près du lit et resta la un moment à la regarder, seulement la regarder. Et elle s'endormi exténuer par les évènements de la soirée, les tensions ressentit, le stress et la peur. Son corps avait besoin de souffler.


	7. Chapter 7

Au labo, Greg et Nick étaient toujours plongés dans leur enquête et ne se doutait de rien. Greg avait trouvé deux sang différent, le 1er ADN était celui de leur victime et le deuxième celui d'un inconnu sûrement leur tueur.  
Nick: J'ai des empreintes, elles n'appartiennent pas a la victime. Le fichier n'a rien trouvé.  
Greg: Il y avait une empreinte du 42 dans le salon, un homme surement, et notre inconnu au sang et a l'empreinte ?  
Nick: Peut être, Sofia nous avaient parlé d'une histoire d'héritage n'est-ce pas ?  
Greg : Oui, tu pense que c'est un gars de la famille qui s'est vengé ?  
Nick: Les preuves nous le diront. J'appel Sofia pour plus de précision sur cet héritage !  
Nick: Allo Sofia ?Nick: J'aimerais savoir quels sont les personnes a qui l'héritage est le moins avantageux et les plus jaloux. Nick: Ok merci, on t'attend au labo. A tout de suite.  
Nick raccrocha et se tourna vers Greg.  
Nick: Sofia arrive avec la femme de notre victime, et une copie du testament !  
Greg: Ok, on va faire une pause ?  
Nick: Volontiers, il doit y avoir les résultats du foot.

Greg et Nick se dirigèrent vers la salle de repos, tout semblait calme!  
Greg: Il y a personne! Pas de Sara ou Catherine, et Grissom et Warrick ne sont toujours pas rentré!  
Nick: Oui, ils se sont surement attardés!  
Nick alluma la télé et mit une chaine d'information.   
Greg: Tu veux du café Nick ?  
Nick jetant un regard au café : Non, merci dit-y écœuré, c'est encore ta substance bizarre!  
Greg contrarié: Pouf tu ne sais pas ce que tu rate!  
Nick sortit un coca du réfrigérateur et s'installa devant la télé.  
La session d'information venait de terminer et Nick devait donc attendre la pub pour voir ses résultats.  
Nick: Je déteste leur pub!  
Greg le charriant: A oui, et pourquoi t'est tu présenté au casting pour une pub ?  
Nick étonné: Et comment sais-tu sa toi ?  
Greg: Le monde est petit Nick! Bon sa recommence monte le son.  
Nick monta le son.  
Présentateur: Bienvenue a ceux qui nous rejoignent. Les titres d'aujourd'hui, et ensuite nous revenons sur l'information de la soirée, l'agression d'un membre de la police a Las Vegas.  
Nick: Greg vient voir!!  
Greg: Que se passe t-il ?  
Nick: Ecoute.  
Présentateur: Les titres seront développé dans la suite du journal mais nous revenons sur l'agression de Sara Sidle dans la nuit à Las Vegas.  
Greg et Nick se regardèrent bouche bé.  
Présentateur: Le laboratoire ou travail la victime et sur les lieux. Nous n'avons pas plus d'information sur l'état de santé de Melle Sidle. Nous vous tiendront au courant tout au long de la nuit.  
Greg prit son téléphone est composa le numéro de Grissom.  
Greg inquiet et en colère: Grissom pourquoi on n'a pas était prévenu ?  
Grissom: Greg, calmez-vous!  
Greg: Sara est comme une sœur pour moi, j'apprends qu'elle s'est faite agressée par les journaux et vous voulez que je me calme!   
Grissom: Greg, nous sommes tous inquiets, mais je ne sais pas plus que vous.   
Greg: Je vais à l'hôpital, rejoindre Sara!  
Grissom: Non Greg, vous finissez votre enquête, d'autre victime on besoin de vous!  
Greg en colère: Sara est a l'hôpital peut être en train de mourir et vous voulez la laisser seul ?  
Grissom énervé a son tour: Arrêter de voir le pire Greg! Catherine est avec elle!  
Greg raccrocha au nez de Grissom. Enervé il partit en courant au toilette.  
Nick vit Sofia arriver avec la femme de leur victime.  
Nick a Sofia: Sara est a l'hôpital et Greg est un peu sur les nerfs, va dans la salle d'interrogatoire, je te rejoins je vais prévenir Greg!  
Sofia: Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce qui se passe a Sara, comment va telle ? C'est propos étonnèrent Nick, Sofia et Sara se détestait mais ce qui étonnait plus Nick s'est que les propos de Sofia sonnait vrai, il sentait la tristesse dans le ton de la voix de Sofia.  
Nick: On n'a pas de nouvelle!  
Nick laissa Sofia et se dirigea vers les toilettes.  
Nick: Grego t'es la ?  
Greg: Oui, Catherine ne répond pas!  
Nick: Greg les portable sont interdit dans l'hôpital, elle est surement vers Sara ! La femme est arrivée, si tu veux j'y vais seul!  
Greg: Non je vais venir, je ne peux pas rester seul à me faire des films!  
Nick: Sara est forte, elle va tenir le coup! Tu la connais notre Sara non ?  
Greg eu un petit sourit, oui il l'a connaissait, elle l'avait tant aidé, elle l'avait tant fait sourir, elle lui avait apporté tant de bonheur, mais elle l'avait soutenu aussi quand il en avait besoin, elle avait toujours était la pour lui et il ne pouvait même pas l'aider dans ce moment !  
Greg: Oui, t'à raison Sara ne laissera jamais tombé!

Et sur ses paroles ils se rendirent en salle d'interrogatoire.  
Greg se plaça derrière la vitre et Nick alla rejoindre Sofia.  
Nick: Désolé de l'attente, nous sommes désolé de vous faire venir a cette heure mais nous aurions besoin de savoir quels étais les moins gâtés par ce testaments ?  
Femme: Le testament finale déclaré Martin unique héritier.   
Sofia: Vous dites finale, il y en a eu d'autre avant ?  
Femme: Oui deux, et les frères de Martin n'ont pas apprécié de se faire déshériter.  
Sofia: Lesquels des frères de votre mari perdez le plus ?  
Femme: Eric aurez du obtenir du ranch, mais quand Martin à avouer a leur tante que Eric détestait les chevaux, Mme Ring à laisser le ranch a Martin pour les enfants.  
Nick: Et comment a réagit Eric a l'annonce du testament ?  
Femme: Il a menacé Martin, mais Eric aimé Martin il ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal!  
Nick: Ca c'est à nous d'en juger!  
Sofia: Vous auriez une copie des 3 testaments ?  
Femme: Oui je vous ai tous apporté quand vous m'avez demandé le finale j'ai pensez au autres.  
Sofia étonnée: Merci, vous pouvez rentrez chez vous, merci du déplacement, un agent va vous raccompagner.

La femme sortie laissant Nick et Sofia avec les preuves et les indices qui désignaient tous Eric Scott comme suspect.  
Sofia: J'appelle le juge pour une commission rogatoire au domicile d'Eric Scott.  
Sofia sorti de la pièce et s'éloigna, Nick alla rejoindre Greg.  
Greg: Tous semble accuser Eric Scott!  
Nick: Oui soit le gars est carrément jaloux et n'a pas pris de précaution, soit c'est un coup monté !  
Sofia arriva quelque minute après.  
Sofia: J'ai une perquisition, vous venez ?  
Greg: On prend nos affaires et on arrive.


	8. Chapter 8

**Les paroles de la chanson sont celle de C'est ma faute de Kyo ! **

**J'ai lu cette fan fiction et j'ai découvert cette chanson et depuis je suis fane donc je l'ai intégré a ma story ! Story super : et Grissom étaient installée dans la tahoe, l'ambiance était pesante, pas un bruit, les deux experts étaient préoccupé par ce qui arrivé a Sara.  
La sonnerie d'un téléphone vient attérompre ce silence.  
Warrick: Oui allo ?  
Tina criant: Ton service est finit depuis 3 heures, même pas un appel, tu préfère sans doutes bécoter avec tes deux pouffes de collègues!  
Warrick énervé par les propos de sa femme: Comment ose tu dire cela de mes collègues ? Tu ne les connais pas et tu ne sais rien !  
Tina: Pourquoi ne m'appelle tu pas alors ?  
Warrick: Sara est a l'hôpital, elle vient de se faire tabasser alors j'ai autre chose a faire que t'appeler.  
Il raccrocha au nez de sa femme, il en pouvait plus, elle était toujours en train de l'appeler, de le sermonner ou de lui reprocher telles ou telles choses.  
Grissom n'avait pas quitté la rue, et ne parlait pas, il avait les trait du visage marqués par la peur, on le sentait tendu.  
Warrick décida donc d'allumer la radio pour remplir le vide causé par le manque de conversation entre les deux hommes.**

Radio _: il est bien tard je comprends la terre a déjà fait 2 tour__  
__Mais tu sais sa fais longtemps que je patient jusqu'a se jour__  
__Plus on attend plus c'est dur d'avouer qu'on a tout les tord, __  
__Mais je ne suis plus vraiment sur que cela nous serves encore __  
__Si j'abuse de ton temps je m'excuse je veux dire seulement ___

_C'est ma faute c'est ma faute si on est si loin l'un de l'autre__  
__C'est ma faute c'est ma faute si on est plus rien l'un pour l'autre ___

_Je ne veux pas que tu pardonne encore ni même que tu m'écoute __  
__Je veux que la nuit quand tu dors tu n'es jamais plus aucun doute__  
__Je dois partir maintenant et laisser tourner la terre __  
__Et laisser la poussière du temps recouvrir notre histoire entière, __  
_  
Grissom qui n'avait pas lâché la route des yeux, éteigna la musique d'un geste plein de colère. Warrick ne comprit pas le geste de son supérieur mais n'essaya même pas d'obtenir de réponse. Ils arrivèrent enfin au labo et Warrick se dirigea en salle de repos prendre un café, la tension de cette journée commençait a fatigué son organisme, et ses yeux lourd lui faisait ressentir la fatigue qui s'accumulait.  
Grissom arriva a son tour dans le labo et se rendit dans son bureau, il avait besoin d'être seul.  
Grissom était très anxieux il s'en voulait tellement de la faire souffrir, de ne pas réussir a l'aimer, malgré tous les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour elle, il ne réussira donc jamais a l'aimer, a l'a rendre heureuse ?  
Il s'en voulait tellement, de ne pas avoir pu la protéger, il s'était pourtant jurer de prendre soin d'elle, après la prise d'otage de Sara dans l'hôpital psychiatrique, il avait vu son regard le suppliant de la sortir de la, et depuis se jour il s'était jurer que plus personne ne ferait de mal a Sara, mais il avait échoué, de toute façon il avait échoue bien avant cette nuit, il l'avait fait souffrir, et il savait que la jeune femme ne méritait pas tout ce qui lui faisait endurer. Il avait besoin d'elle, il avait besoin de la voir, de lui parler, tout cela le rendait heureux, mais il savait bien que Sara attendait plus, bien plus. Il avait franchit le pas a plusieurs reprise avant de faire demi-tour plusieurs fois faisant souffrir Sara a chaque fois. Mais la dernière fois, trois jours avant, il l'avait carrément abattu, il avait eu une réaction de lâche, d'égoïste. Il avait était odieux et sa jamais Sara ne lui pardonnerait. Et pourtant elle lui en avait pardonné des actes lâche ou égoïste mais celui la était celui de trop. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir inverser les choses mais maintenant c'était trop tard, Sara était au fond d'un lit d'hôpital et il ne savait même pas si elle allait en sortir un jour.


	9. Chapter 9

Warrick était en train d'examiner les prélèvements faits par Catherine mais l'ADN de l'agresseur n'était pas fiché.   
Il reçu un appel.  
Warrick: Allo Catherine ?  
Catherine: Warrick, j'ai des nouvelles de Sara! Sa vie n'est plus en danger, et elle n'aura pas de graves séquelles.  
Warrick: Et quelles sont les blessures les plus graves ?  
Catherine: Sa blessure au cervicales, mais le médecin m'a dit qu'avec une minerve et du repos sa devrait bien se guérir. Elle a aussi plusieurs contusions à différents endroit du corps et le nez, la clavicule et 4 cotes fracturés.  
Warrick: Tu es a l'hôpital la ?  
Catherine: Oui, je vais rester auprès d'elle encore un peu!  
Warrick: Ok, si elle se réveille dit lui qu'on pense tous a elle!   
Catherine : Je lui dirais bon je te laisse a demain Warrick !  
Elle raccrocha et retourna dans la chambre de sa collègue.

Au labo, Warrick se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.  
Warrick entra, il trouva un Grissom allongé sur son fauteuil.  
Grissom: Oui que se passe t-il ?  
Warrick: J'ai des nouvelles de Sara!  
A se nom Grissom se releva.  
Grissom inquiet: Et alors comment va telle ?  
Warrick rassurant: Catherine m'a dit qu'elle s'en sortirait vivante, et qu'elle n'aurait pas de séquelles graves!  
Grissom: Ok merci Warrick, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous! Revenez en forme ce soir! Du travail nous attend.  
Warrick: Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer! Venez avec moi, on va voir Sara!   
Grissom gêné: Non, désolé je ne peux pas!  
Warrick ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son superviseur et que cela était surement du a sa relation avec Sara!  
Warrick: Bon Bâ bonne nuit alors!  
Il partit bien décidé à rejoindre Catherine a l'hôpital !

En sortant du labo, il se rappela que Greg et Nick n'étais pas au courant pour Sara, il entra dans sa voiture et sortit son portable.

Un peu avant, Nick et Greg venait d'arrivé au domicile d'Eric Scott, ils étaient devant la porte en compagnie de Sofia et de deux autres officiers de police.  
Sofia frappa deux gros coups sur la porte.  
Sofia : Ouvrez, police.  
N'ayant pas de réponse, elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à un homme armé. Il était assit au bout du couloir une arme placé sur sa tempe.  
Eric Scott dépité : Je ne voulais pas le tuer !  
Sofia négociant : Lâchez votre arme, vous allez faire une bêtise !  
Eric Scott : J'ai tué mon frère pour de l'argent, je ne mérite plus de vivre !  
Sofia s'avançant d'un pas : Mais mettre fin a vos jours ne ramènera pas votre frère !  
Eric Scott menaçant : N'avancez plus ou je tire !  
Son arme avait changé de direction et pointer désormais Sofia.  
Eric Scott agressif : Reculez maintenant, je veux en finir, mais je ne veux pas que vous voyez sa !  
Nick rester a l'entré : Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire cela !  
Eric Scott : Vous de quoi vous mêlez vous ?  
Nick : Vous avez peut être tué votre frère mais vous tuer ne règlera pas le problème !  
Sofia reculez toujours sous la menace de l'arme.  
Quand Eric Scott jugea que Sofia était assez loin, il remit son arme contre sa tempe.  
Eric Scott : Je ne peux pas vivre après ce que j'ai fait ! Je ne mérite plus d'être sur terre !  
Il allait tirer mais Greg qui était passé par derrière avec un officier lui poussa l'arme. La balle vient se logeait dans le mur juste derrière Greg. L'officier s'empressa de mettre les menottes au suicidaire et l'embarqua dans la voiture.   
Nick : Bien jouer Greg ! Tu as fait un sacré travail !  
Greg : Merci Nick ! On rentre au labo bouclé l'enquête ?  
Nick : Allons – y !

Les deux experts quittèrent la maison de Mr Scott, et se dirigèrent au labo.  
Dans la voiture, Nick reçu un appel. Il vit que c'était Warrick, il passa donc le téléphone a Greg qui ne conduisait pas.  
Greg : Oui Warrick ?  
Warrick étonné : Greg ? C'est le portable de Nick normalement ?!  
Greg : Il conduit !  
Warrick : A ok, j'ai des nouvelles de Sara !  
Greg sentit son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine, il alluma le haut-parleur.  
Warrick : Ces jours ne sont pas en danger, elle a plusieurs fractures, et plusieurs contusions mais elle va s'en sortir sans graves séquelles normalement !  
Greg souffla longuement : Merci Warrick, tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu me rassure ! Tu rentre la ?  
Warrick : Non je passe à l'hôpital voir Sara et Catherine ! On se voit demain se soir !  
Greg : Dit à Sara qu'on pense très fort a elle, et qu'on a eu très peur !  
Warrick : Je lui dirais ! Bonne journée !

Greg raccrocha, et posa sa tête contre l'appui du siège, il ferma les yeux et souffla. Il avait besoin d'évacuer la peur qu'il avait ressentit pour Sara !


	10. Chapter 10

A l'hôpital, Catherine était toujours auprès de Sara, depuis son accident elle n'arrivait pas a partir, elle voulait d'abord lui parlait, elle voulait s'excuser, lui demander pardon, elle ne pouvait pas se sentir moins coupable tant que Sara ne lui aurait pas dit qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas !

Elle était assise a observer Sara, elle aperçut la main droite de Sara bougeait.

Catherine : Sara, tu es réveillée ?

Catherine n'était pas très rassurée à l'idée de parler avec la jeune femme.

Sara doucement : Catherine, merci d'être la ! Sa me touche beaucoup !

Catherine chercha ses mots avant de parler, elle ne savait pas par ou commencer. Elle observa la jeune femme, elle était allongée sur le dos, la tête bloquée par une minerve. Sara ne pouvait pas voir Catherine qui se trouvait à sa droite. Elle ne pouvait pas bougée la tête et son yeux droit était trop enflé pour pouvoir s'ouvrir, elle ne savait donc pas que Catherine étaient très anxieuse, et qu'elle avait pleurée. Catherine se lança et demanda pardon à sa collègue.

Catherine émue : Sara je suis tellement désolée ! Je m'en veux horriblement !

Sara rassurante : Tu n'y es pour rien ! C'était mon idée, et tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je pouvais être une cible !

Catherine comprit ou voulait en venir Sara : Je suis au courant Sara !

Sara un peu hésitante : Au courant pour …

Catherine voyant le malaise de sa collègue : Pour le bébé ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien !

Sara se sentie soulagée, elle n'avait plus a le cacher et en plus il allait bien !

Sara émue : Il va bien, tu es sure ?

Catherine rassurante : Le médecin m'a assurée que ta grossesse allait se passer normalement !

Sara : Merci Catherine !

Catherine : Mais tu me remercie, je n'y suis pour rien !

Sara : Si tu es ici avec moi a l'hôpital !

Catherine fut touché par les propos de sa collègue : Mais de rien, c'est normal Sara, c'est de ma faute si tu es la ! Je ne vais pas te laisser !

Sara : Catherine, arrête, ce n'est pas ta faute ! Tu n'y es pour rien !

Catherine : Merci Sara, Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir !

Sara : Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir Catherine, tu n'a rien fait de mal ! Par contre peux-tu me dire ce que j'ai ?

Catherine sentie Sara assez inquiète : Le médecin m'a assurée que tu n'aurais pas de séquelles, il faudra que tu te repose, tu as la clavicule gauche fracturée, ainsi que le nez et 4 cotes. Tu as aussi plusieurs hématomes à différentes partie du corps !

Sara sentie que Catherine avait mal de lui annonçait ses blessures, mais elle devait savoir !

Sara : Merci Catherine, l'enquête avance ?

Catherine : Je ne sais pas je me suis fait virer de la scène.

Sara étonnée : Tu es la depuis l'accident ?

Catherine : Oui ! On ne voulait pas de moi là-bas, et de toute façon je n'étais pas en état de travaillais !

Sara : C'est comme même pas Grissom qui t'a viré de l'enquête ?

Catherine hésitante, elle décida de mentir : Non, et de toute façon ce n'est pas important !

Sara sentit que sa collègue hésitait et commença a s'énervé: Non, mais il abuse !

Catherine : Sara calme toi, ce n'est pas grave !

Sara énervée : Il fait vraiment tout de travers !

Cette phrase fut suivit par un long silence, aucune des deux femmes ne savaient quoi dire.

A ce moment on frappa a la porte, Sara qui ne pouvait pas parler fort demanda a Catherine de répondre a sa place.

Catherine: Oui entrez.

Sara, ne pouvait pas voir qui était la nouvelle personne qui venait de rentrer dans sa chambre mais elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant de découvrir la personne mystère.

Homme: Catherine, comment va Sara ?

L'homme ne pouvait pas voir si Sara était réveille vu qu'elle avait les deux yeux fermes.

Sara: Warrick, sa fais plaisir que tu passe!

Warrick: Sara, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux de t'entendre !

Sara: Assit toi !

Warrick s'exécuta.

Warrick: Greg et Nick pense beaucoup a toi! Ils voulaient venir mais ils n'ont pas finit leur enquête!

Sara: Pas grave, sinon Warrick tu n'es pas rentré chez toi ? Ta femme ne pas te faire une scène ?

Warrick: Ce n'est pas grave de tout façon ca va pas fort entre nous deux! Mais bon je ne suis pas la pour parler de sa !

Sara: Comment avance l'enquête ?

Warrick hésitant: Pas assez vite! Masi Sara j'ai une question!

Sara: Oui va s'y!

Warrick: Tu es sur que c'est le même gars qui t'a agressé ? Car tu ne correspond pas au critère!

Sara hésitante: Warrick, il faut que je te le dise! Je suis enceinte!

Warrick ne su pas quoi répondre! Il était surpris!

Warrick hésitant: Et comment va le bébé ?

Sara: Il va bien!

Warrick: Et depuis combien de temps est tu enceinte Sara ?

Sara: 5 semaines!

Warrick: Pourquoi ne nous en a tu pas parler!

Sara gênée: Je ne sais pas ..

Catherine sentie que sa collègue ne souhaitait pas répondre a cette question et vient a son secourt.

Catherine: C'est ton choix, tu n'a pas a t'expliquer!

Warrick: Sara, je veux que tu sache que nous t'aimons tous beaucoup au labo, et que si tu as un problème ou quoique ce soit, tu peux compter sur nous!

Sara apprécia les paroles de son collègue: Merci Warrick, sa me touche beaucoup!

A ce moment une infirmière entra dans la chambre.

Infirmière surprise: Vous avez vu l'heure ? Les visites sont l'après-midi, Melle Sidle a besoin de se reposer!

Catherine : Désolé, nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer. Sara repose toi bien, je repasserais dans l'aprèm!

Sara: Tu n'es pas obligé tu as besoin de repos toi aussi!

Catherine: De toute façon je serais suspendu, donc je pourrais me reposer!

Sara: Non, l'équipe a besoin de toi et je veux que tu retrouve ce salaud!

Catherine: Je ferais tous pour, je te le promets Sara, mais pour le moment repose toi!

Warrick se leva : Repose toi bien, on aura besoin de toi, tu nous manque déjà !

Sara apprécia la remarque du jeune homme: Merci, Warrick.

Les deux criminalistes laissèrent Sara seule.


	11. Chapter 11

Sara appréhendait ce moment, la solitude elle connaissait trop. Elle avait vécu sa trop souvent, la solitude, le silence. Elle savait qu'une fois la lumière éteinte, elle serait confronté a ses blessures, celles visibles qui l'a faisait souffrir mais surtout a celles ancré au fond d'elle, aux blessures du passé lointain, ou plus proche. Elle savait qu'une fois seule, elle rêverait les images, ces images si douloureuse qui restent ancré en toi même après tant d'année. Elle essaya de ne pas y pensée, de dormir mais elle ne peut pas lutée, et elle revit pour la énième fois la scène.

D'habitude les images étaient flou, elle ne voyait que certaine choses, d'autres restaient flou, mais ce soir la scène qu'elle voyait paraissait des plus réelle. Elle se voyait assise, regardant le visage humide sa mère allongé auprès du corps de son père. Elle se rappelle le sang qui avait recouvert la moquette, les murs et ses habits. Elle se rappelle la douleur, la douleur de voir son père mourir, la douleur de son corps après les coups reçus. Les images revenaient plus douloureuses que jamais, elle se voyait assise contre le mur les genoux contre la poitrine. Et petit a petit, les images s'estompe pour laisser place à d'autres plus récentes. La maison se transforme en ruelle, et cette fois se n'est pas son père allongé au sol, mais elle. Elle se rappelle la peur qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle s'était fait attrapé le bras, la douleur lorsqu'il avait fracturé son omoplate. Elle se rappelle le bruit et la douleur du choc de sa tête contre le sol. Elle se souvient des coups reçu dans le dos, et d'un homme lui parlant, mais elle n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui lui dit, et pourtant elle sait que si elle doit se souvenir d'une chose c'est de sa!

Les images disparaissent petit à petit, mais la douleur reste. Sara sanglote dans son lit, la douleur physique elle peut la supporter, mais la douleur mentale jamais elle n'arrivera à la surpasser.

Pendant ce temps, Catherine et Warrick étaient arrivés sur le parking.

Warrick: Sa va aller Catherine ou tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Catherine: Sa va aller, merci !

Warrick insistant: Tu es sure que sa va ?

Catherine: Bof, mais ne t'inquiète pas va retrouver ta femme!

Warrick: Je t'invite déjeuner, tu es toute pâle tu as besoin de force !

Catherine n'eu pas le courage de refuser, elle adorait la compagnie de son collègue, et en ce moment elle n'avait pas le courage de rester seule.

Catherine: Ok!

Elle monta dans la voiture de son jeune collègue, et se laissa tomber sur le siège. Elle avait le regard humide, les joues rouges et les yeux gonflés. Son maquillage avait coulés sur son visage et laissés des traces qui laissaient deviner le chemin empruntaient par les larmes.

Warrick, l'examina du coin de l'œil, il n'aimait pas la voir comme cela, Catherine était pour lui plus qu'une amie, mais elle était surtout sa supérieure hiérarchique. Il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout étais finit et lui redonner le sourire, ce sourire qu'il aimait tant, mais il conduisait et cela rendait tous ses gestes impossibles!

Warrick rassurant: Sa va aller Catherine, Sara va s'en remettre et on va choper cette enfoiré!

Catherine fut tirer de ses pense par la voix très douce du jeune homme.

Catherine un peu surprise: Heu tu disais ?

Warrick: Sara va s'en sortir et on va arrêter ce salaud!

Catherine: oui, oui !

Sa voix semblait éteinte, elle semblait ailleurs.

Warrick: Catherine, tu peux me parler, je suis la !

Catherine: Merci Warrick ta présence m'aide déjà beaucoup.

Warrick rassurant: Catherine, tu n'y ai pour rien! Sara te l'a dit! Tu ne dois pas te culpabilisait, tu doit maintenant te concentrer pour retrouver cet enfoiré, tu l'a promis a Sara!

Catherine touchée par les paroles de son ami: Merci Warrick! Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien!

Elle ne dit rien de plus et Warrick compris que Catherine voulait le silence. Il décida donc de se taire et de raccompagner sa collègue chez elle.

Grissom était toujours au bureau et ne savait pas quoi faire face a cette situation. Il mourait d'envie d'aller la voir, mais il appréhendait la réaction de la jeune femme! Il savait qu'elle était faible en ce moment et que sa présence n'était surement pas la meilleure solution pour que Sara se repose!

Mais il ne pouvait plus rester dans son bureau à se maudire intérieurement! Il regretter les paroles qu'il lui avait lancés au visage la semaine précédente, il avait encore agit comme un imbécile, comme un égoïste!

Il quitta son bureau, et se rendit au vestiaire. Il passa devant le casier de Sara et pleins de souvenir lui remonte en mémoire.

La première fois ou elle l'avait embrassé. Ils étaient seuls dans le vestiaire, ils venaient de boucler une affaire difficile. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le vestiaire et son regard avait croisé celui de Sara, ils n'avaient pas réussi a se contrôlé et peut a peut ils étaient tombé dans les bras loin de l'autre. Elle s'était blotti contre lui et lui n'avait rien fait, il ne l'avait pas repoussé, il ne l'avait pas serrait dans ses bras il était immobile, incapable de faire quoique se soit! Elle avait donc fait le premier pas, elle l'avait embrassé et lui n'avait pas bougé, il n'avait pas accompagné son geste rien. Sara s'était arrêté, avait croisés le regard de Grissom en partant, elle avait les yeux humides, et lui il ne l'avait pas retenu, il ne lui avait pas montré que sa lui plaisait que lui aussi l'aimait! Elle était partie, sans un mot, et triste a cause de lui! Et c'était seulement le début d'une longue série marqué par des actes plus lâche les uns des autres de la part de Grissom.

Il quitta le vestiaire, et se dirigea vers sa voiture le visage marqué et pleins de regrets en lui.


	12. Chapter 12

L'après midi :

Sara, a moitié assommée par les médicaments, était en compagnie de Greg et de Catherine. Elle avait annoncée a Greg qu'elle était enceinte, ce dernier n'avait rien répondu tellement la nouvelle était brusque, mais il avait finit par sortir une phrase incompréhensible, et gêné il avait tenté de se rattraper mais malgré l'énorme effort fournit par le CSI pour former une phrase juste, seuls des mots sortait de sa bouche. Sara et Catherine se moquèrent de lui ce qui détendis l'atmosphère. Cet épisode fut suivit par plusieurs autres fous rire, jusqu'au moment ou on frappa a la porte.

Sara : Entrez !

Sara ne pouvait toujours pas voir ce nouveau visiteur,elle attendit que celui-ci se manifeste.

Homme surpris : Catherine, Greg !

Sara surprise a son tour : Grissom que faites vous la ?

Grissom calmement : Je suis venu voir comment tu allait !

Sara sentit sa tête tournée, la colère montait en elle !

Catherine gênée : Sara, on va te laisser ! Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit je suis la ! Repose toi bien, je repasserais demain !

Catherine fixa Greg qui mit que quelques secondes pour comprendre ce geste, il se leva alla embrasser Sara et lui glissa a l'oreille :

Greg : Calme-toi, tu dois tu reposée ! Je repasserais demain !

Sara ne répondit rien, elle était encore trop énervée par la venue de son patron qui arrivait comme si de rien était.

Sara et Grissom se retrouvèrent seuls, ce fut Grissom qui prit les choses en mains pour une fois.

Grissom sincèrement : Je suis vraiment désolé Sara, pour tous ce que je t'ai faits…

Sara le coupant sèchement : Grissom, il serait tant que tu assumes tes actes et tes paroles ! Tu es tout le temps désolé mais tes excuses ne vont pas m'aider, ni moi, ni l'enfant alors assume un peu, tu es un adulte Grissom, et je suis une femme bien vivante et pas une expérience, j'ai besoin de savoir enfin ce que tu veux, je n'en peux plus de tes excuses, de tes gestes blessants !

Elle soupira, elle sentie les larmes lui montait aux yeux, elle souffla deux fois et finit en criant :

Sara en criant : J'ai trop male Grissom ! ET MAINTENANT je ne veux plus souffrir, soit tu prends tes responsabilités envers l'enfant soit je pars !

Grissom sentit ses jambes faiblir, sa tête tournait. Il avait reçu un coup en plein cœur ! Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche !

Grissom hésitant : Je suis … je m'en veux …

Sara souffla en nouvelle fois et Grissom sentait que Sara s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui !

En temps normal il aurait été soulagés il n'aurait plus eu a se contrôler a résister mais la il ne se voyait pas vivre sans elle et il savait que si Sara avait dit qu'elle partirait elle le ferrait !

Grissom se lança : Sara, si seulement je savais ce que je voulais moi-même ! Je … ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde ! Je suis un imbécile, instable qui ne sais pas ce qu'il veut ! Je ne sais même pas ce que tu me trouves ! Je fais tout de travers, je suis incapable de dire ce que je pense, je fais de la peine à toutes les personnes qui me sont proches ! Sara si tu savais comme je m'en veux, tous le temps je pense à toi !

Sara écoutait ses aveux tant attendus avec intention, mais il était si inattendu qu'elle avait du mal à y croire !

Grissom : Sara, je suis vraiment nul, mais aujourd'hui tu m'a fais ouvrir les yeux, et si il y a une chose que je suis sur c'est que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! J'ai besoin de te voir, de sentir ton odeur, j'ai besoin de toi !

Sara croyait vraiment qu'elle hallucinait, que les médicaments lui jouaient un tour !

Sara : Grissom, tu es sur de ce que tu dis ?

Grissom surprit : Bien sur, mais je comprendrais que tu ne veule plus de moi ! Je voudrais vraiment que tu me pardonnes, je ne sais pas si je peux m'occuper d'un enfant mais ce dont je suis sur c'est que c'est plus simple que de vivre loin de toi! Sara je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Je tiens trop à toi !

Cette fois Sara crue qu'elle allait s'évanouir, elle sentait ses yeux lui brûlaient, elle avait la gorge nouait, cette fois c'était elle qui se retrouvait sans voix, prise au dépourvu !

Grissom sentit le malaise qui régnait dans la pièce, il décida donc de laisser Sara, il croyait encore avoir tout fait de travers !

Grissom triste : Je suis désolée Sara, je vais te laisser, tu as assez souffert, tu mérites quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de stable !

Il se dirigea vers la porte, et arrivait devant il dit :

Grissom : Je t'aimerai toujours ma Sara !

Sara : Non ! Ne part pas !

Grissom se retourna et vit Sara bloqué dans le lit, elle était en larmes.

Sara : Grissom, moi aussi je t'aime, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, depuis 7 ans j'attends ce moment ! Ne part pas, je ne veux plus que tu me quittes !

Grissom s'approcha de Sara, il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et prit sa main.

Grissom : Je ne te quitterai plus ! Sara, je serais toujours la pour VOUS, je tient trop a toi !

Aucun des deux n'osa rompre ce moment, ils étaient enfin réunis, et plus rien ne pourraient les séparer !

Sara s'endormit, épuisée par les derniers évènements ! Grissom resta à ses cotés, il serrait la main de Sara, et il n'osait plus bouger, elle était si belle endormie, elle semblait paisible, tranquille.


End file.
